Exalted: The Green Knights
Introduction Once upon a time there was prosperous Realm satrapy known as Thorns. It was one of the few bastions of the Scarlet Empire in that most rebellious of places: the Scavenger Lands. So they tried time and time again to impose their great civilization on their barbarian neighbors. That Dog really doesn't hunt when your neighbors are places like Lookshy. So they failed, and failed until one day a vastly arrogant ghost attacked their city with an army that put even their best to shame, his ghosts and zombies wore down the people's resources and his Abyssals slew all of their Dragonblooded champions. That was five years ago, and for five years the people of Thorns have languished hoping for a hero to rise up and free them from their failures. Something certain creatures know all about.. the Yozi. So what this is. If its not too clear by now, this mean to be Infernal Exalt Chronicle of 3 to 5 players involving revolution in the city of Thorns and bringing the Green light of justice to the world. Or something like that. It takes quite a bit of inspiration from Code Geass and V for Vendetta. Some lesser inspiration from Battlestar Galatica and Farscape. OOC stuff The House Rules Character Sheets Lunar Sheet Openrpg Mutations in Alphabetical Order Gaia chibi generator Player Characters Ceylin Lightning Without Thunder Niet Sabine Shadow’s Mirage Former PCs Iaana Sessions Session 1 Session 1.1 Starmetal and cows Session 1.2 When a Defiler Meets a Lunar Session 2 Unimpressive Ghost Boss form go! Session 2.1 Holy Arrows of Doom! Session 3 Agartha Session 3.1 Interrogation Session 4 Exposition Session 4.1 More Exposition Session 5 BIOWENCE! Session 5.1 The Glory of Ghost Maiding Session 5.2 Arguing Infernals Session 5.3 Niet +1 Session 6 Awkward Planning Session Session 6.1 Mentor time Session 6.2 15 demons and Lightning enter... 1 leaves Session 7 Social Conquest NPCs Thorns Hell The Scavenger Lands The West The South Locations Agartha Leichi Nautilus of Expanding Artifice Timeline Ry 767 Calebration-Actions in Hell during Session 1 Ry 768 Ascending Air '' 1-Outside of hell stuff Happens from Session 1 later that night Sessin 1.1 Begins 2- Session 1.1 Ends 3-Session 1.2 happens, then later that day Session 2 happens 4- 5-Session 2.1 Happens. 6- 7-Wagons Finished. Session 3 Began 8- 9- 10-Ceylin finishes healing up. 11-.Most of Session 3 Happened. 12-Session 3.1 13-Session 4 14-When the Taxes are taken back to the Mask, Session 4.1 15- 16- 17-Airship finished 18- 19- 20- 21- 22-Arrival at Cold House. Session 5 23- Ceylin finished Healing 24- Sabine Finishes Healing, Session 5.1 25- 26-Session 5.2 27- 28- ''Resplendent Air 1-Successful return Trip to Malfeas. Stomach Bottle Bug heals Lightning. 2- Session 5.3 3- Session 6 and a few hours later, Session 6.1, and later still Session 6.2 4- Session 7 5- 6- 7- 8- 9- 10- 11- 12- 13- 14-Sabine gets her wings! Descending Air Nothing Happens. Ascending Water Nothing Happens. Resplendent Water 5-Meditation Ends. 28-First collar due to be finished. Descending Water Ascending Earth Resplendent Earth Descending Earth Ascending Wood Resplendent Wood Descending Wood Ascending Fire Resplendent Fire Descending Fire Ry 769